


Bike

by Stonathanstans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS SAID: <br/>steo / theo takes stiles for a wild ride on his bike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike

Get on, now.“ Theo smiled at his mate as he passed Stiles the helmet to put on. Theo might be a wolf, but Stiles wasn’t and Stiles could get hurt if he didn’t get right what he was thinking.Stiles took it from him and just held it in his hands, he wasn’t going to put it on until they revved up the engine. 

  
Theo chanced a glance around, noticing that  the area was empty and the cashier was no where to be seen, Revving the engine a little for no reason, Theo made it sound like they had driven off and that would mean that the cashier and anyone left inside would close up, not looking for them. But he merely drove  to the back of the small store.

"What the hell?” Stiles asks and Theo smirks. Stiles is still on the bike when he pushes Stiles against the seat, reaching for his zipper.

“Sex on a bike. Don’t you want that?”

“Not out in public! What if someone sees.”

“No one will see, I promise you that.”

“Lift your ass up.” Theo comands once he has Stiles’ zipper and pants half way off.  Stiles nods and does as he is asked and soon his cock is exposed to the cool night air.

“Hold on tight,” Theo adds and Stiles smirks, hands reaching for the side of the bike as Theo drives into him.


End file.
